Perturbations
by Clockie
Summary: Alors, qu'avons nous là ? *regarde ses fiches* Donc, voici une rencontre entre trois des mecs les plus classes de One Piece ('fin, de mon point de vue, je sais pas vous...), avant l'arc d'Alabasta. Rien de bien sérieux, mais j'essaye de faire de la qualité. (évidemment, avec le nom des persos en bas de ce sommaire, ça casse le suspense mais faites comme si vous n'aviez rien vu.)
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour les gens ! Ou bonsoir, ou bonne après midi, bref bienvenue**** !** Ceci est ma première histoire alors... Ah oui, on commence par ça.

_**Disclamer**__ :_ En fait, c'est moi qui ai créé One Piece, mais Oda m'a plagiée avant que je ne puisse publiée. (et c'est vrai en plus, avant de commencer à lire One Piece j'avais une idée qui y ressemblait beaucoup... Un mix entre One Piece, Pirates des Caraïbes et les Amazones en gros.)

_**Ratin**_**_g K+_** parce que... Parce que quoi ? M'enfin, ce sont des pirates donc disons... légère vulgarité ? Moi je vois rien de choquant là-dedans mais bon...

_Les italiques sont mes blablatages, j'espère qu'ils ne perturberont pas votre lecture._

Ah, et Freya est une de mes autres personnalités.

* * *

**Au fait,** tant que vous êtes là (oui je vous énerve avec mon blabla hein ?), sachez que je n'ai _**AUCUNE **_idée d'en quoi va évoluer cette fic. Bon, d'accord, peut-être bien une toute petite. Mais ça reste grandement de l'impro.

**Et dernière chose, **le chapitre 2 s'écrit doucement, il devrait arriver... Je sais pas, allez euh... Le mois prochain ? Environ ? Bah, on verra bien.

* * *

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ile quelconque, un jour à une certaine heure, bar untel.

Je sens que ça va être une mauvaise journée... À partir du moment où cette porte s'ouvrira, les emmerdes vont arriver. J'en suis sûr.

Ah, ça commence. Déjà, un mec arrive et me commande à manger. Bon, même s'il est torse nu avec un chapeau de cow-boy orange, c'est un client. Mais il me vide mes réserves du mois ! En un soir ! Et puis voilà un autre qui se ramène, lui aussi torse nu (au moins, il a un manteau, parce que je veux pas dire mais dehors il caille) et coiffé comme... une tulipe. Même la couleur y est ! Une chance qu'il ne commande qu'à boire; l'autre n'a pas toujours pas fini de manger.

Attends une minute... Ce roux, là, qui emmerde ma serveuse, c'est... Eustass « Cap'tain » Kidd ? Celui qui est réputé sans pitié ? Et ce mec avec le masque, là, à côté, c'est donc son second ? Comment il s'appelle, déjà ? Ah oui, Killer. Une chance que je vienne de recevoir leurs nouvelles primes sinon je les aurais pas reconnus. Les mecs à côté doivent être leur équipage. J'espère que Nastia _(Nastia étant la serveuse) _aussi les a reconnus, c'est pas des gars à prendre à la légère, ils pourraient

**BLAF**

Ah putain, le cow-boy vient de mourir ! Il s'est effondré dans son assiette, raide mort, comme ça, d'un coup ! Tout le monde- même les pirates- en a lâché ce qu'il tenait.

* * *

_Dix minutes plus tard..._

Les pirates ont recommencé à boire et une foule commence à s'amasser autour du cadavre quand la porte s'ouvre sur... un autre mec qu'a l'air pas commode, accompagné... d'un ours blanc en combinaison orange ? okay, on va faire comme si c'était normal. Et deux gars en blanc avec des chapeaux louches _(je ne retournerai pas à l'asile ! Vous ne m'aurez pas vivante !)_. Le mec en question a lui aussi un chapeau, non, un bonnet blanc avec des taches. Mais ils ont quoi avec les chapeaux ces gens ? Bon bref, le voilà qui se ramène.

- Excusez-moi monsieur, combien de temps met le log à se recharger ici ?

- Cinq jours. Je peux faire autre chose pour vous ? Si vous voulez à manger, c'est trop tard, il- je montre le corps du doigt- a englouti toutes nos réserves avant de clamser.

- Il est mort ? Comment ? demande-t-il en s'approchant du corps.

- Bah il mangeait et il est tombé d'un coup. C'est pas la faute de la nourriture ! Je l'ai

- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, monsieur, me coupe-t-il avec un petit sourire arrogant.

Il est poli mais froid. Et il avait l'air de s'ennuyer, mais quand je lui ai parlé de la mort de ce mec, il est devenu curieux. En plus, c'est un Jolly Roger sur son pull. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part... Vaut mieux rester prudent.

Entre-temps, il est arrivé au niveau du cadavre et le regarde, l'air légèrement choqué. Son sourire s'est effacé.

- Que fait un pirate de Barbe Blanche ici ?

- B-Barbe Blanche ? Kidd pose violemment sa chope sur la table et frappe le dos de son second qui s'étouffait avec le contenu de la sienne. T'es sûr de ton coup, l'infirmière ?

- Enchanté aussi, Eustass-ya. Et oui.

- Oui quoi ?

- *soupir* Oui, je suis « sûr de mon coup ». Ce tatouage ne trompe pas. Et appelle-moi encore « l'infirmière » et je ne suis pas sûr que tu retourneras sur ton bateau avec tous tes organes.

- Pas la peine de te vexer Traffy.

- Room.

- Oï oï, d'accord, je me tais !

D'un gracieux mouvement de son nodachi, ledit « Traffy » décapita proprement la tête de tulipe qui avait osé l'affubler de ce surnom et, après avoir attrapé sa tête, se retourna vers le pirate de Barbe Blanche toujours plongé dans son couscous.

- Ce qu't'es susceptible...

- Monsieur ? Sauriez-vous s'il a dit quelque chose avant de... disons, tomber ?

Décidemment, ce mec intrigue Law. Mais il y a de quoi ! Déjà, ses goûts vestimentaires archaïques, puis le fait que là, il est très vulnérable, tout en étant probablement un bon combattant (Barbe Blanche ne va quand même pas recruter des mauviettes !), et ses tatouages. L'emblème de son capitaine bien sûr, mais il en a aussi un sur l'épaule gauche. Ce serait un genre de fraternité de tatoués ?

- Non. Il a débarqué en gémissant qu'il allait mourir d'inanition, il a englouti toutes les réserves de la semaine puis il m'a appelé mais s'est effondré avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit. Vous payez pour lui ?

- Moi ? Non. Mais je suis sûr que ce cher Eustass-ya sera ravi de le faire, dit-il en tendant la tête de Kidd.

- Quoi ? Non ! Et puis, pourquoi moi ? Je m'en fous de ce mec ! S'il sait pas se démerder tout seul, qu'il crève !

- Quelle générosité...

Law regarda intensément la tête nichée au creux de sa paume, du genre « je te rappelle que je tiens ta tête dans ma main, crétin hypocondriaque », tout en lui adressant un sourire sadique et supérieur, du genre « si tu ne le fais pas, je serais ravi de t'inviter à étrenner ma nouvelle chambre froide ». On ne l'appelle pas le Chirurgien de la Mort pour rien !

Kidd déglutit tout en faisant un signe de la main à Killer (qui gardait la main sur ses faucilles depuis la décapitation de son Cap'tain) qui obéit immédiatement et s'avança vers l'aubergiste pour régler l'ardoise.

- Wahou... Je peux toujours contrôler mon corps d'ici ? s'étonna un Kidd incrédule.

Il fut interrompu dans sa réflexion sur comment recoller sa tête après l'avoir arrachée au psychopathe actuellement en sa possession par le bruit d'un corps s'écrasant au sol. Law semblait l'avoir entendu aussi, vu qu'il se retourna aussitôt. Ils purent ainsi admirer Killer, gisant au sol, l'air traumatisé à vie _(comme s'il avait vu Akainu danser le french cancan)_, le papier qu'il lisait tenant encore dans sa main figée, Wire lui tapotant le bras avec un air d'incompréhension profonde.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- S'que j'en sais, moi ? Oï, Wire ! S'qu'il a ?

- J'en rien Cap'tain ! Je regarde !

- Bepo, non ! L'attention se dirigea vers Penguin qui essayait de retenir le nounours susnommé. Sans succès...

En effet, l'ours blanc s'était levé pour aider aussi et _(évidemment, vu sa taille et l'espace disponible)_, dans sa précipitation, renversa la table à laquelle étaient les Hearts. Qui s'écrasèrent très violemment le front sur la paume de leur main dans un soupir désespéré _(et parfaitement synchros en plus !)_.

- Désolé...

- Cette fois-ci, tu peux l'être. Penguin, tu l'aides à ramasser _ça_ (geste du menton vers ce qui était encore une table et plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool quelques secondes auparavant). Sachi, tu t'occupes de _ça_ (désignation du pouce de Killer et Wire (qui s'est aussi évanoui entre-temps), toujours allongés sous le regard déconcerté du tenancier _(qui avait raison de se méfier de l'ouverture de cette porte, finalement)_). Pff, quel équipage sensible quand même...

- Hai Cap'tain ! _Bel ensemble, et un petit « désolé » de Bepo en prime._

- Je vous ai déjà dit de ne PAS m'appeler comme ce crétin hydrophobe de Kidd ! _Et une veine qui poppe sur le front de Law, une !_

- Hydro-quoi ? Et le crétin t'emmerde, connard. Et mon équipage n'est PAS sensible !

- Puis, techniquement, vous aussi vous êtes hydrophobe senshô.

- Et Bepo vous appelle comme ça tout le temps...

- Désolé.

_Deux !_

- Sachi... _(et même un sourire sadique en plus ! Comboooo ! Ehm, bref...)_

- Glps... Je... vais... voir ce qu'ils ont ?

- Exactement. Et Penguin, à moins que tu ne veuilles me servir d'oreiller, tu te passeras de m'affubler de ce sobriquet ridicule.

- Oreiller... Moi ça me gênerait pas, vu comme il est sexy quand il dort... Même pour un homme, murmura doucement Penguin en rosissant et commençant à ramasser les débris de verre.

Bepo se précipita pour l'aider et éparpilla encore un peu plus le tout.

- Pardon ? Law espérait avoir mal entendu mais était envahi d'un doute affreux... _(Voui, j'adore faire ça ! __Law :_ _*la regarde fixement* __Moi :__ Glps... Je vais pas te mettre avec Penguin, t'en fais pas ! __Law :__ Bah après tout, il faut bien que je teste ma chambre froide... Kidd n'a pas voulu, mais je suis sûr qu'avec toi ça ira aussi :3 Vas y, continue à écrire. *s'assied et continue à la fixer* __Moi :_ _Quelqu'un, au secours !)_

- Quoi ? Ah... (non, j'ai pas dit _ça _à voix haute quand même ?) Penguin abandonna le rose pour un blanc verdâtre _(ce qui laissa constater que le rose lui va mieux)_.

- Dis moi que j'ai mal entendu. S'il te plait

- Euh... (c'est la première fois que je l'entends dire ça ! _Moi aussi ^^_) Il vira soudain au rouge pétard, assorti aux cheveux de Kiddounet _(__Kidd :__ Pardon ? __Moi :_ _Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! *lui reclape la porte au nez* __Kidd :__ *défonce la porte* PARDON ? __Freya :_ _Ma__ porte, connard ! *commencent à se battre* __Moi :__ C'était la __mienne__... Mais bon, continuez à vous battre et ne venez plus m'emmerder.) _, ce qui, soit dit en passant, ne va pas du tout avec sa casquette. Mal entendu ? Euh... ouais, bien sûr ! Sauf votre respect, vous avez très mal entendu ! Il faudrait vraiment vérifier vos tympans, se reprit très vite Penguin, avec des hochements de tête et un air très sérieux.

Et Kidd se marrait, voyant soudain tous les avantages de se trouver dans la main d'un sadique en puissance : il pouvait tout entendre et le faire chier avec après ! Bepo, lui, n'avait rien compris.

- Un vrai malentendu senshô, je vous le jure sur ma casquette.

- D'accord, merci.

- Mais vraiment, je n'ai pas dit _ça_ !

- Stop.

- Bepo peut témoigner, pas vrai ?

- Désolé.

- STOP !

- Désolés... _(tiens, Penguin s'y met aussi ? Ça a l'air marrant, je vais peut-être essayer aussi.)_

* * *

Pendant ce temps, les autres (qui n'ont rien entendu car trop loin) pouvaient admirer Sachi examiner les inconscients.

- Senshô ? (_Pensée générale :_ Vache, il a fait vite !)

- Ah, Sachi ! Law se retourna, un peu pâle et Kidd toujours en train de pouffer. Parle moi de quelque chose de sensé.

- Euh... _Apparition d'une grosse goutte sur sa tempe dans 5, 4, 3, 2, 3682 GOOO ! _D'accord Cap, euh senshô, désolé _(c'est un complot mondial ! Nyahahaha, je veux participer !) _Donc, il semble qu'ils se soient juste évanouis, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi...

Sachi (qui était accroupi) pris appui sur le sol pour se relever et, en faisant cela, écrasa un pauvre petit papier innocent qui n'avait rien demandé. Il eut donc la main collée sur ce papier _(il avait de l'alcool sur la main, ok ? C'est possible, ça colle. Je vous jure !)_

Et donc, que fait on quand on a un papier collé à la main ? _Kidd :__ Je le bazarde. __Law :__ Je le découpe en touts petits morceaux. __Ace :__ Je le brûle. __Freya :__ J'essaie de te le faire bouffer, tu devrais le savoir nan ? __Shirohige :__ Je le déchire. __Shanks :__ Je le colle sur le front de Ben ! __Ben :__ Je le décolle patiemment et je re-remplis la coupe de saké de Shanks. __Zoro :__ Zzzzzzzzzzz... (apparemment, ça ne perturbe pas sa sieste... Si on le pose sur un de ses sabres ?) *bruit de sabre qu'on dégaine et un demi œil entrouvert sur un regard de meurtrier sans âme et sans scrupules* __Luffy :__ Je le mange ! :D_

Eh ben, vous avez tous faux ! Les gens un tant soit peu intelligents le liront, bande de crétins. _Robin, Rayleigh & Aokiji : __Tu sais, c'est ce qu'on allait dire... __Moi : __C'est bien ce que j'ai dit, mais il faut croire que même votre intelligence a des limites... __Tous :__ Pardon ? __Moi :__ Mais-euh ! Dragon, ils sont méchants avec moi ! *yeux de chat potté prêt à pleurer*_

Donc, Sachi lu son papier tout poisseux d'alcool et... _aha, suspense... _S 'écroula avec les autres, l'écume aux lèvres et le regard vitreux, sous les regards médusés de la salle.

- Ok, c'est la note.

- P'tain, mais c'est pas possible de s'évanouir pour une NOTE ? _(mais si Kiddoudou, regarde Death Note ! *ok je sort*)_

- Apparemment si. Bon, si quelqu'un pouvait lancer un seau d'eau sur ces deux abrutis qui tombent en syncope pour une simple addition...

- Simple, simple... Avec ce que j'ai bouffé, on peut pas vraiment dire simple tu sais ? Oooh, sympa la tête ! Tu l'as trouvée où ?

_Vous l'aviez oublié hein ?_

Law se retourna (et Kidd aussi par conséquent, même si c'était indépendamment de sa volonté... Enfin, pas tellement sur ce coup ci mais bon.) vers... Vous devriez le savoir maintenant ! Le mec le plus chaud de One Piece ! _(enfin, techniquement, Akainu est plus chaud. __Moi : __Freya, tu brises mes rêves tu le sais ? :'( __Freya : __Bien sûr, sinon je ne le ferais pas :P)_

* * *

**Donc, **ceci marque la fin du premier chapitre. Je suis consciente que ce n'est rien d'extraordinaire, mais ! C'est moi qui l'ai fait ^^ *contente*_  
_

Si jamais vous n'avez pas aimé et souhaitez m'en faire part, pas de problème ! Mais ne soyez pas trop agressives, destructives ou démotivatrices, j'ai déjà assez de ma famille pour ça.

(ah, et je parle d'office au féminin en partant du principe que la plupart des gens sur ce site son des filles. Toutes mes excuses aux quelques mecs qui passeraient par ici.)

**Bon, **vous avez tout lu ? Alors je vous aime. Sauf toi, là, au fond. Vous avez gagné un cookie ! Mais malheureusement, je ne peux pas vous les transmettre... Je vais les manger en pensant à vous ;)

PS: Je part au concert de The GazettE à Paris avec des amies, vu que j'habite en Belgique, comprenez que je risque d'être peu réactive ce week-end.

* * *

_**Les hélicoptères domineront le monde !**_


	2. Chapter 2

Me revoici !

Tout d'abord, **MERCI ! **à celles (ceux ?) qui m'ont lues. Bon, certaines sont peut-être juste passées jeter un coup d'œil, mais ça me fait quand même plaisir ^^. (même si je me demande comment un Islandais et deux Américains (USA) se sont retrouvés ici... Enfin, peut-être qu'ils parlaient français.) J'ai d'ailleurs quelques « compatriotes » qui sont passés ici ! **Belgique powaaaaaaaaaaaa !**

Ehm, bref. **One Piece ne m'appartient pas**, blablabla... (je suis vraiment obligée de le dire à chaque chapitre ?)

Et **MERCI** aussi à celles qui m'ont reviewé/followé/favorisé (je sais que normalement ça veut dire "accorder une faveur" mais j'ai fait une suite de verbes en "é" ! Oui, je sais que je peux être très conne).

Et encore un **MERCI** (qui n'a rien à voir mais bon) à toutes celles qui écrivent de magnifiques fanfics, que je prends énormément de plaisir à lire. (et qui passent par ici. Les autres, je les remercie aussi mais elles ne peuvent pas le savoir si elles ne le lisent pas !)

* * *

**Lilou**

Effectivement, tu n'es pas méchante ^^.

Tu adores ? Merci / (juste, je ne pense pas faire de pairing dans cette fic... Peut-être plus tard ?)

Je vais essayer d'appliquer tes conseils.

Ah, les pizzas ? Nyahahahahahaha, elles ne pourront rien contre... Attends, des PIZZAS ? Naon, tout mais pas ça ! Elles sont de retour ! Elles vont nous sucer le cerveau par les orteils ! _(et comment elles feraient ça ? _Avec leurs olives voyons. Ne savais-tu pas que les olives c'était le Mal Absolu ? _Si tu le dis...)_ *court dans la rue en hurlant puis se fait choper par de gentils hommes en blancs qui passaient par là*

Apparemment, l'avis général est positif, je suis super contente ! (et étonnée en même temps, j'ai toujours eu du mal à croire que ce que je fais est bien)

* * *

Et le voici, celui que vous attendiez peut-être, **_le deuxième chapitre !_**

* * *

- Effectivement, il est pas mort.

- Wouha, elle parle en plus ! Tu me la prêtes ?

- Va mourir connard !

- Je pense qu'il n'est pas d'accord... Mais je peux te faire la même chose si tu veux.

Law adressa son célèbre sourire sadique à Ace qui le regardait avec les yeux emplis d'étoiles et un sourire de D.

- Sugeeeeeeee ! Je veux je veux je veux ! Allez vas-y ! Go !

- Mais quel crétin... Il fait vraiment partie de MPHF ! MMHMH MMPH MF ! (Trafalgar retire ta main de ma bouche connard ! _Cette traduction vous est offerte par Freya, qui est d'humeur généreuse aujourd'hui. La prochaine fois, vous vous débrouillerez tout seuls. (enfin, c'est ce qu'elle dit... Elle n'aime pas du tout qu'on lui dise qu'elle est gentille dans le fond (trèèèèès profond.))_)

- Mais oui Eustass-ya, mais oui... Room.

Pendant qu'Ace admirait la zolie lumière bleue, Law dégaina son nodachi et

**BLAF**

Ace se rendormit. Et Kidd en profita pour mordre la main de Law (qui le bâillonnait toujours). Ce qui lui valu un « Tu va regretter ça. » accompagné d'un regard qui en disait long sur quelques unes des façons d'interpréter cette phrase qu'il envisageait d'infliger à l'aimant humain.

Il déplaça donc sa sphère et son sabre (qu'il n'avait pas lâchés) vers le corps du rouquin et, après quelques mouvements rapides, le découpa en petits dés (genre Apéricube mais un peu plus gros) et les réarrangea en une statue de PIKACHU !

_Euh non -_-' Freya a pris le contrôle de mon clavier, je m'en excuse. On la refait ! (Action ! __Moi :__ Toi, tu t'assieds et tu la fermes ! Tu viens de me faire planter une scène très sérieuse !)_

* * *

Donc, en quelques mouvements rapides, Law découpa précisément le corps du rouquin et attrapa un bras au vol. Bras qu'il rentabilisa en enfonçant ses doigts dans les yeux de Kidd qui ouvrit instinctivement la bouche (ben oui, ça fait mal, alors on crie.) et, de ce fait, lâcha sa prise sur le bras de Trafalgar (et donc, fatalement, il est tombé au sol. (Enfin, juste la tête) Mais toujours dans la sphère.). Ensuite, Law (qui avait encore sa sphère activée) réarrangea correctement le Cap'tain ! Ou pas.

- Gnf, Marco... Promis, je dormais pas. Ace émergeait doucement en se frottant les yeux (recouverts de bouffe).

- Marco ? C'est qui ? Kidd ne semblait pas faire grand cas de la position de sa tête pour étancher sa curiosité.

(ou pas)

- AAARGH !

- Quoi ?

- Crie pas comme ça, je viens de me réveiller !

- Comment ça, quoi ? Connard de panda ! T'as vu ce que t'as fait à notre Cap'tain ?

- Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Un. Panda ! _(mouvement de recul général dans la salle, suite au ton et regard employés par ledit panda) _Oui, j'ai parfaitement vu. Vous avez quelque chose à y redire ? Moi je trouve que j'ai été plutôt gentil.

- Gentil ?

- A part ce bras (qu'il agitât pour que tout le monde le vit), il est entier non ?

Effectivement, tous les morceaux étaient là. Le torse n'avait d'ailleurs rien de bien particulier, à part une main en plein milieu. Son avant-bras et sa main gauche se trouvaient entre les mains du Chirurgien et son _(on dit comment ? Arrière-bras ? Juste bras ? Bah, va pour bras) _bras se positionnait à l'emplacement de sa cuisse gauche, suivit de la tête qui exprimait un léger effroi. Sa jambe gauche prenait la place de son bras droit et soutenait l'ensemble avec l'aide dudit bras droit (sans sa main), qui remplaçait son autre jambe. Son autre jambe était divisée : son pied sur l'épaule gauche avec la cuisse placée sur son talon et le mollet décorant son flanc gauche.

Hum, attendez... En y regardant bien... Ah ! La main sur le torse (la droite donc) n'a pas d'annulaire ! Il lui a chopé son annulaire ! Oh le salopard... _(Je prierais l'auteur de s'éloigner de cet ordi pour que je ne l'abime pas en la tuant. *soupir* C'est normal que tu ne le voie pas, il est dans son dos, comme ça s'il tombe sur le dos il se le casse. __Moi :__ *se colle à l'ordi* Héhéhé... (glps) Que tu es sadique Law... __Law :__ Je te signale que c'est toi qui me fais comme ça...)_

- Wahou, il est juste trop dément ton pouvoir ! Mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit efficace sur moi.

- Ah oui ? Je me permets tout de même d'essayer.

Le maniaque de la dissection _(Hé, je suis pas comme ça normalement ! C'est __toi__ qui me fait comme ça, donc c'est __toi __la maniaque ! __Moi :__ C'est pas ma faute ! Je relis Soul Eater pour le moment... __Stein :__ Aloors, qu'allons nous disséquer aujourd'hui... __Moi :__ Tu vois ! Ce mec me fait tellement peur qu'il s'incruste dans mon cerveau ! __Freya :__ C'est bon, un de plus ou de moins... Et puis je l'aime bien moi :3)_ Donc, il créa une nouvelle sphère autour d'Ace (qui continuait à manger tout en souriant mystérieusement) et le découpa en morceaux qu'il laissa flotter à l'intérieur de son « bloc opératoire » portatif.

- Ça a pourtant l'air de marcher...

- Voui, mais c'est pas vraiment efficace, c'est ça que je voulais dire.

Et chaque partie s'embrasa. Puis elles convergèrent toutes vers la chaise qu'elles occupaient auparavant, où toutes les flammes fusionnèrent en un geyser de feu. Les autres occupants (qui s'étaient éloignés, voire plaqués au mur entre-temps) virent la colonne prendre peu à peu la forme du Hiken. Qui recommença tranquillement à manger.

-Logia, ka ? C'est vrai que dans ce cas-là... Enfin, ça confirme que tu es vraiment intéressant. Tu es ?

- Portgas D Ace, Shirohige kaizokudan no nibantaï taïsho _(ça rend mieux en japonais... J'ai utilisé Barbe Blanche avant, mais je ne vais plus le faire et je vais sûrement corriger ultérieurement. Désolée, c'est parce que je m'emmêle entre l'anime et le manga.)_, aussi appelé Hiken no Ace. Toi c'est Traffy c'est ça ?

- Trafalgar. Trafalgar Law, capitaine des Hearts, surnommé Shi no Gekai.

- Et le machin bizarre ?

- Ah, ça ? Eustass Kidd, « Cap'tain » des Kidd's pirates.

- LE TRUC VOUS EMMERDE !

- Il est même pas foutu de trouver un nom à son équipage ?

- Faut croire que non... Mais tu sais, ton capitaine non plus.

- Ah oui c'est vrai. Mais quand j'avais mon équipage, on avait un nom suuuuuuuper classe !

- VOUS AVEZ PAS FINI DE M'IGNORER ?

- Cap'tain, faites gaffe vous allez tomber ! ... Ah, trop tard.

Je censure la suite du dialogue car il pourrait choquer les âmes sensibles. Sachez juste que Kidd est tombé sur le dos, qu'il s'est effectivement cassé le doigt et que ça a été très douloureux, à en croire les beuglements (et vulgarités) du roux.

* * *

Donc, revenons-en à nos champimeuhs. Law, avec un petit sourire sadique et un regard mi méprisant mi amusé, s'amusait à tordre les doigts de la main qu'il tenait encore _(qui faisait de drôles de bruits d'ailleurs... On dirait Freya quand elle « joue avec moi »...)_, Ace essayait de convaincre la serveuse de le resservir (mais le patron ne voulait pas parce qu'il devait quand même garder un minimum vital de réserve), les équipages se regardaient d'un air blasé et les civils s'étaient enfuis depuis quelques temps déjà. Ah non, il en restait un dans le coin, un p'tit vieux terrifié qui se recroquevillait en essayant de protéger sa tête. Et Kidd était sur... Disons le dos ? Ouais c'est son dos. Donc, étendu sur le dos en agitant ses membres dans le vain espoir de se relever.

- Dis Traffy, tu me donnerais ce bras ?

- Trafalgar.

- Oui, Traffy quoi. Allez donne-le moi ! Il a l'air aussi marrant que la tête !

- Tu remettrais pas notre Cap'tain en état plutôt ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Euh... _(parce que c'est fun ! Ah non, c'est plus marrant de le laisser comme ça, c'est vrai...)_

- Pour que je le ramène en souvenir ! Tatch et Marco vont halluciner !

- Bon sang, c'est pas humain de sourire comme ça...

- Voui, mais faudra que je fasse gaffe, si jamais Oyaji la voit, il va encore rire comme un malade et Curiel et Miriam m'en voudront... _(Miriam étant l'infirmière en chef, elle ne doit pas apprécier de voir son patient rire à s'en étouffer (ben quoi, s'il a besoin d'un appareil respiratoire, il doit avoir quelques problèmes pulmonaires !). Et Curiel ne doit pas apprécier plus de voir des séismes se former à tort et à travers sur le Moby Dick.)_

Ace ne prêtait plus tellement d'attention à son futur jouet, absorbé dans ses marmonnements.

- Je refuse que mon bras soit ramené « en souvenir » ! Puis c'est qui ces gens ?

- A ton avis ? « Oyaji » doit être Shirohige, t'es vraiment stupide ou quoi ? Et le nom de Marco m'est familier... Un pirate puissant ?

- Tu peux le dire ! Shirohige kaizokudan no ichibantaï taïsho, Fushisho Marco ! Aussi dit Poulet Grillé ou Ananas Volant, au choix.

* * *

Ailleurs

- Atcha !

* * *

De retour... Là où nous étions avant _(la flemme de chercher un nom...)_

- Poulet Grillé ?

- Ananas Volant ?

- C'est des façons de parler de son supérieur ça ?

- Bah, il paraît que l'équipage du Moby Dick est... Particulier.

- C'est vrai qu'il vient de dire qu'il y avait une fille à bord...

- Ah, Miriam ? C'est pas la seule ! Il y a aussi Tia Dalma, Yuki, Makura, Hanae, Akina, Noriko, Chisei et Chikako, des jumelles, Zakuro, Etsu, Tsukiyo, Fuyuka, Ginko, Kagome, Natsuko, Ebiko, Suzu, Honoka,... Et encore d'autres.

_Grand moment de blanc..._

_..._

_.._

_._

- Ça fait beaucoup de filles...

- Et il a dit qu'il y en avait encore d'autres...

- J'irais bien chez Shirohige moi...

- Attends, t'emballes pas !

- Ouais c'est vrai, à quoi elles ressemblent ?

- Non, ce que je voulais dire c'est que le Cap'tain nous butera si on l'abandonne pour des nanas...

- Nous on est un équipage de médecins, elles seront à l'aise !

- A l'aise ? Avec un équipage de mâles en rut ? Vous y connaissez vraiment rien aux filles. Vous en avez déjà vu une d'assez prêt pour lui parler, au moins ?

L'intervention de la serveuse (qui s'en alla, dégoutée par les « mâles en rut » qui envahissaient la salle) refroidit quelque peu l'atmosphère... Mais pas longtemps.

- Elles en valent peut-être le coup !

- Le coup de mourir ?

- Elles ont été choisies par un des empereurs bordel ! Imaginez-les...

_Saignement de nez pour la plupart des personnes présentes._

- Allez gamin, dis-nous comment elles sont !

- Et je te resservirait une grosse portion ! _(même le pépé et le patron s'y sont mis !)_

- Ah non trop tard, j'ai déjà vidé vos réserves.

- QUOI ?

- Je vous remercie pour ce repas. Ace, toujours extrêmement poli, s'inclina devant le tenancier fulminant.

- C'EST PAS ÇA LE PROBLEME !

- Arrêtez de lambiner ! Parle-nous des filles !

- Alors... Elles sont en mini tenues d'infirmières roses, avec un grand décolleté et fendues sur le côté, elles portent des cuissardes léopard à talons aiguilles, certaines ont des lunettes... Elles sont plutôt grandes, je dirais que la plus petite arrive au-dessus du genou d'Oyaji (debout bien sûr). _(même ces *bip de censure. Plusieurs.* sont plus grandes que moi !)_

- Et il fait quelle taille ton Oyaji ?

- Environ six mètres ? Six/sept mètres, plus ou moins.

* * *

Et pendant qu'Ace décrivait les allumeuses pardon, les infirmières de son équipage, Law et Kidd s'amusaient. Enfin, surtout Law, qui désassemblait et réassemblait Kidd au doux son de ses délicats beuglements _(de rage, ça ne fait pas mal. Du moins je crois...)_

* * *

Soudain, un pirate resté dehors pour surveiller le navire) explosa la porte et se précipita au milieu de la salle, essoufflé, dans un silence soudainement presque complet.

- Euh... Ça va ?

- On s'en fout si ça va. C'qui s'passe ? _Kidd, toujours aussi attentionné... M'enfin, pour le moment il venait de retrouver une apparence __à peu près__ normale donc son comportement devait forcément suivre._

- Ah Cap'tain... Vous... Vous manque un bras... Ah non, il est là... Mais z'êtes bizarre... _(ce coup-ci, les points de suspensions marquent le fait que ce perso est essoufflé donc il reprend son souffle. Mais pour les autres rien n'a changé.)_

- Aucune importance. Dis à ton crétin de « Cap'tain » pourquoi tu as ressenti la nécessité de pulvériser cette _(pauvre) _porte _(qui ne t'avait rien fait)_.

- Ah oui... J'vous ai cherché partout ! D'habitude... Je me repère aux cris, aux flammes ou aux gens qui fuient...

- Je peux m'occuper des flammes, s'il faut.

- Des gens ont fuit. Ton équipage est vraiment aussi attardé que toi, Eustass-ya.

- HEY !

- Bon, tu abrèges ? Et, mon cher Traffy, je pense que le tien ne doit pas être mieux.

- Ou aux objets métalliques qui volent...

Un bras métallique s'abattit sur cet homme, qui ne savait apparemment pas faire de rapports clairs et concis.

- Bon, et pour les flammes ?

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu.

J'ai l'impression que les hommes présents plus hauts viennent de passer pour des pervers en manque... C'est mon imagination ?

Bon, pour les noms des infirmières, j'en ai pris des japonais (merci les mangas et internet !) parce que... Parce que c'est joli. Et oui, pour moi il y a quand même quelques infirmières sur le bateau. Et oui, je suis persuadées qu'elles essayent de draguer les beaux mecs qui s'y trouvent. Et oui, je trouve qu'elles ont des tenues de *censuré plusieurs fois, ici aussi*. J'ai rien contre les mini-jupes (même si j'aime pas), les décolletés (en même temps, j'en mets souvent (mais pas aussi plongeants !)) ou les cuissardes/talons aiguilles (je trouve même ça sublime), mais le tout ensemble... En plus, je hais le rose. Surtout le rose pâle.

J'ai aussi utilisé du japonais, je m'excuse d'avance si c'est incorrect (j'ai re-regardé certains épisodes pour être sûre mais il se peut que j'ai quand même tort).

* * *

**A propos de mon rythme de parution... **Vous aurez sûrement remarqué qu'il ne s'est pas passé un mois entre les deux chapitres. Donc je m'explique : j'ai une forte tendance à me sous évaluer, donc je préfère prévoir large pour être sûre de ne pas être en retard.

D'ailleurs, ce chapitre aurait pu être publié plus tôt mais je ne trouvais pas de bon moment pour couper donc je l'ai finalement fait légèrement plus court que prévu, décision prise en partie parce que je me suis fait voler mon stylo et que je me retrouvais donc dans l'incapacité d'écrire jusqu'à une bonne chute (je ne peux pas dessiner ou écrire (quelque chose que j'invente) sans un stylo. Ou, à la rigueur, un bic gel. Quelque chose de fluide quoi.). Puis je me suis fait vraiment mal à la jambe, ce qui m'a bloquée une journée en haut (et vu que j'utilise l'ordi fixe qui est en bas...)- un jour perdu, mes parents ont décidé de me "sortir" pour me "sociabiliser" (aucun intérêt)- deux jours perdus, ma mère m'a imposé des horaires impossibles (je ne peux plus utiliser l'ordi la nuit ! Beuheu, ma vie est finie. (Non je blague, je ne vis pas que sur l'ordi, c'est juste que j'écris mieux la nuit.))...

Houlà, je viens d'essayer de me justifier ? Argh, nan ! Bon, oubliez ça.

**Donc, ** soyez assurées d'avoir au moins un chapitre chaque mois. Si ce n'est pas le cas, vous pouvez me lapider en place publique (mais pas trop fort s'il vous plait *tête super mignonne* _Tu rigole, on va s'éclater ! *lance plusieurs centaines de rochers* _Hey, j'ai dit si c'est pas le SPROTCH. _Touchée !_)

* * *

Personne n'est d'accord avec moi ? Non ?

Bon, disons que se sont les hélicoptères croisés avec des pizzas (avec une personnalité oscillant entre leur part pizza et leur part hélicoptère. _Schizos quoi. _Ouais... Mais c'est plus classe dit comme ça.) qui domineront le monde.

* * *

A bientôt ! _Je la forcerais à écrire ! _Tu m'as déjà lancé un rocher, tu crois pas que ça suffit ? _Ils t'ont attachée sur ton lit, pour que tu ne te blesse pas plus (et parce que tu parles toute seule)... Il faut que j'en profite, on est toutes seules à la maison... _Pourquoi est-ce que mon propre inconscient veut me faire souffrir ?


	3. Chapter 3

Désolée ! _(ici aurait dû être inséré un smiley qui rougit mais le site ne le permet pas alors je vous propose cette parenthèse inutile à la place. Je sais, je vous fait chier. Mais j'aime ça :3 )_ En plus, j'ai fait un tout petit chapitre... Désolée !

Mais au moins, je suis dans les temps ! _Mouais... _Quoi ? _T'as intérêt à bosser plus. Surtout que t'es en vacances. _Mais... _Pas de mais. _T'es michante ! *va bouder dans un coin et y trouve ses cours* ... Freya, je t'aiiiiiiiime ! _Au secours ! Elle essaye de m'étrangler ! De m'étouffer dans sa poitrine ! Au viol ! Au viooooooooooooooool !_

* * *

**Lilou**

Beuheu, les olives m'ont bouffé le cerveau... _C'est pas comme si ça faisait une grosse différence, mais bon... N'empêches que j'aime pas les olives._ Euh... Tu viens de tirer au canon géant sur une pizza ? _Ahah, ouais :3 _(Pour celles qui seraient intéressées, prenez Black*Rock Shooter. Quand c'est la fille dans le corps de Black et Black en Insane Black*Rock Shooter. Voyez le canon arc-en-ciel du monde plein de couleurs et imaginez une pizza à la place de Black. Puis priez pour son âme.)

Pizza aux chèvres ? o_O *l'ombre de Sengoku pointe à l'horizon...* J'voulais pas manger votre chèvre ! C'est elle, c'est elle, c'est eeeeeeeeelle ! *fuit*

Bon, normalement, Kiddounichoupinet (**Comment tu m'as appelé ?** _Kiddounichoupinet._ **Crève !** Sale traitresse !) est moins maltraité. Mais j'y peux rien ! Mes trois persos préféré c'est Ace, Law et Shanks. Kidd traine entre la huitième et quinzième place _Ça bouge beaucoup de ce côté-là_ et je pense pas qu'il puisse remonter beaucoup plus haut.

Bref, je suis super contente que t'adores et que tu commentes, surtout qu'il parait que les "guests" sont durs à la review... Bon, moi j'ai trois revieweuses régulières _(à moins que vous ne mentiez et que vous soyez des mecs... Si c'est le cas vous êtes vraiment tordues. Fin, tordus.)_, ça me rend super heureuse ! _**JE VOUS AIME !**_

**Roussette**

Chauve-souris-sama, pardonnez à l'hélicoptère ! J'étais sûre de vous avoir répondu mais non... *se prosterne*

Aah, Médusa... Ça me faisait chier qu'elle meure dans l'anime, puis j'ai fini par trouver les autres tomes et donc lu le manga et... _Bordel, elle meurt là aussi ?_ Beuheu, j'vais m'suicider. En tout cas, si j'écris une fic sur Soul Eater, j'ai déjà le résumé «Ceci est une simple histoire de gens tuants d'autres gens.» Clair, concis, efficace. _Piano !__ Moi j'adore Asura et le diablotin ! _Asura est méga classe mais le diablotin... Pis moi j'préfère Kid. Na.

* * *

Voici la suite ! La suite, la suite, la suiiiiiiiiiiiite ! _Enjoy !_

**_ON VOUS ZAIME-EUH_****_ !_**_Bande de débiles. _Sois polie ! On dit «attroupement d'intellectuellements retardés». _Voilà, tout ce qu'elle a dit._

* * *

- Laisse tomber les flammes mec...

- Et on fait quoi maintenant ?

- ... Toi et toi, allez voir dehors.

- Depuis quand tu nous donnes des ordres le roux ?

Un autre pirate, vêtu d'une combinaison blanche, fit irruption.

- Senshô ! Des marines ont accostés ! On a pris la liberté de mettre le sous-marin à l'abri, on fait quoi maintenant ?

- Tu vois Eustass-ya, ça c'est un équipage compétent. Sans se départir de son sourire arrogant _(trop sexy)_, il continua pour son nakama. C'est parfait, merci. Juste, pour faire réagir comme ça mon équipage et celui de la tulipe, qui sont ces marines ?

- Oh, rien d'insurmontable pour le Shin Sekai mais c'est vrai que pour de petits rookies de Grand Line, c'est autre chose. Pour Ace aussi d'ailleurs.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinue le piaf ! Aucun marine n'est à mon niveau ! *mode superstar*

- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié qu'Akainu, Kizaru et Aokiji n'étaient pas des marines. Sengoku et Garp non plus bien sûr, et aussi ce colonel à Log Town, c'est bien ça ? Dans ce cas, c'est vrai qu'il n'y a plus personne de vraiment à ton niveau.

- Mais-euh, je suis sûr que je pourrais battre Sengoku ! Puis Kizaru et Smoky ne font pas le poids face à mon akuma no mi !

- Smoky ? _(rho, sois pas jaloux, c'est toi qu'il aime ! Fin je crois._ Tu remontes vraiment bien le moral... Mais pourquoi tu _YAOI ! YAOOOOOI ! _D'accord, j'ai bien compris, pose ce mégaphone. _YAOI ! *nosebleed*)_ Bah, peu importe. Certes, tu pourrais battre Sengoku sans problèmes au niveau de la force mais lui, il utilise aussi son intelligence quand il se bat...

Et Ace fit une _(adorable) _moue boudeuse pendant que les autres dévisageaient le nouvel arrivant.

* * *

- Euh... Vous êtes qui ?

- C'est Monsieur Ananas ! La serveuse jaillit des cuisines et se jeta sur le bel ananas doré qui était _(malheureusement pour lui) _entré dans son champ de vision. Qui afficha d'ailleurs une tête plutôt effrayée, et ne réussit pas à l'éviter.

Et un Ace mortellement sérieux vint arracher les griffes de cette créature diabolique de son pauvre phénix.

- Mais, Monsieur Ananas ! Protesta-t-elle, pendant que ledit ananas se retranchait prudemment vers un lieu plus éloigné et que l'atmosphère se réchauffait très sensiblement.

- C'est bien un ananas, mais c'est le mien !

- Alors comme ça, vous êtes un ananas ?

- J'avais justement une petite faim...

Et les équipages se rapprochèrent en mode gros bras, continuant de se moquer du commandant de la première division de l'homme le plus fort des mers. Qui commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre. On pouvait déjà compter pas mal de veines sur sa tempe.

- Attendez les gars... Il avait pas parlé d'un mec super fort qu'il appelait l'Ananas Vol

**SCHBLAM !**

L'homme venant de parler observa, tétanisé, la serre turquoise et dorée qui venait de s'enfoncer dans la colonne _(genre pilier de soutien, je vois la taverne en architecture gothique, avec les zolies voutes et colonnes)_ en pierre contre laquelle il était appuyé. Serre qui lui avait frôlé de très très près la joue (si près qu'elle se mit à saigner (mais légèrement, Marco n'est pas du genre à mutiler les gens.)). Son regard remonta les plumes qui se changeait en jambe pour terminer sur le visage d'un Phénix pas content _(que j'ai un peu peur d'imaginer, donc je vous laisse ce plaisir :P )_.

- Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Un. Ananas ! _(j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part...)_

- Non, évidemment non ! T'es mon Poulet préféré !

Et le Poulet Grillé à l'Ananas perdit toute aura menaçante quand une Allumette se jeta sur lui pour tenter de l'étouffer dans un câlin (qu'il ne tenta pas d'éviter ce coup-ci...). A la place, il laissa échapper un grand soupir de lassitude et entreprit d'essayer de décoller la moule qui venait de l'élire comme rocher.

Et Law (qui avait rassemblé _(plus ou moins)_ correctement Kidd) tenta de reprendre les choses en main.

- Roy, tu ramènes Sachi au vaisseau et tu t'en occupes ?

- Du bateau ou de Sachi ?

- Des deux. Kyle, tu dis ce que tu voulais dire et tu l'accompagnes ?

- Ah oui ! Les marines... Ils sont dirigés par Genkotsu no Garp !

**BLAF**

- Il s'est encore endormi ?

- Non, il s'est évanoui. Mais t'en fais pas, continue.

- Monsieur Ananas ?

- Euh... Vous n'auriez pas des trucs à faire ?

- Il faut s'occuper des clients !

- Génial, j'ai rien pris. Au revoir et merci ! *tentative de fuite*

- *le retient* Mais l'exhibitionniste, lui, a vidé nos réserves !

- Encore ? *soupir* Et ça veut dire que je vous doit combien ?

- Hum...

Nastia ramassa la note et la tendit à son Ananas préféré _(**Hey ! C'est le **_**mien_ ! _**_ Oui, je dis juste que c'est celui qu'elle préfère... _Non ! Pas les flammes ! Mes feuilles :'(_ )_ qui eut, lui aussi, un moment de bug en la voyant. Avant d'avoir un énorme soupir de désespoir profond plus une aura dépressive en marmonnant qu'avec cette somme on pourrait faire construire un cinquième bâtiment en bois d'Adam.

* * *

- Bon, vous y allez ?

- Hai senshô !

- Pourquoi tu fuis ?

- Je ne fuis pas, j'évacue juste une personne qui n'est pas en état de se battre et deux nouvelles recrues, dans un combat cela pourrait être handicapant.

- L'inconscient je comprends mais pourquoi les nouveaux ?

- Ils ne sont pas encore habitués à mon pouvoir, ils pourraient se prendre dans ma sphère. Et il faut bien que quelqu'un garde le submersible.

- Ah oui merde, le bateau ! Kidd observa rapidement ses hommes avant d'en désigner un. Toi, tu prends ces deux-là (désignation du pouce) et tu les ramènes au bateau.

- Et on bouge le bateau ?

- Je doute qu'ils arrivent à le défendre dans cet état là, et les autres devront veiller à ce que les marines ne les approchent pas...

- Donc on fait quoi ?

- Tu les prends, tu les fous dans le bateau et vous dégagez ! Crétin.

- Euh... On quitte l'île ?

- *grande inspiration. Expiration. Inspiration* Non. Vous vous déplacez vers un endroit plus discret.

- Mais

Cette fois-ci, ce furent des épées qui se soulevèrent, et elles se contentèrent de pointer vers le pauvre idiot.

- Vas y. Tout. De. Suite. *regard de tueur*

Et il déguerpit.

- Prends-les avec, crétin !

Et l'homme _(que nous allons dorénavant nommer Bore)_ donc, Bore revint, terrorisé, chargea les deux inconscients et s'enfuit à toutes jambes (qui tremblaient légèrement).

* * *

- Bon Eustass-ya, si tu en as fini, tu pourrais me redescendre ?

- Redescendre ?

Le spectacle qui s'offrit aux yeux de Kidd quand il leva les yeux était pour le moins singulier. Il mit quelques temps à réaliser que ce qui se passait était la vérité puis s'écroula de rire, sous le regard noir de Law, suspendu à son nodachi. Oui oui, suspendu, vous avez bien lu. Il ne l'avait pas lâché et se retrouvait donc à le tenir fermement à 3 mètres du sol (un peu plus haut et il aurait été assommé par la rencontre entre le plafond en pierre _(donc très dur)_ et son crâne en os _(donc... Euh... Calcaire non ? C'est fragile ça...)_). Le plus choquant étant sans doute qu'il arrivait à maintenir un semblant de dignité dans cette position. Enfin, un chouïa de semblant. (Une infime parcelle de chouïa de _C'est bon, on a compris là. Débile._)Bref, pendant ce temps, Ace essayait de récupérer sa dague (_En gros, il saute comme un petit chien_) sous le regard mi amusé mi désespéré de Marco (qui sortait ses derniers billets).

- Arrête de rire comme un éléphant de mer atrophié et relâche ton pouvoir !

- Personne n'a un appareil photo ?

- Ben...

- Bepo, ordre du capitaine, je t'interdis de lui donner !

- Désolé.

- T'en as un, la peluche ? Allez passe !

- Eustass-ya, si tu fais ça, je te jure que je te trouverais une nouvelle photo pour ton avis de recherche. Très embarrassante.

- Oh bonne idée, je vais l'envoyer aux marines ^^

- Suite à un déclic, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Penguin, qui tenait _(suspense...)_ un appareil photo, l'air coupable (Penguin, pas l'appareil. Ou alors l'appareil aussi. Mais surtout Penguin.)

- Non, t'as quand même pas osé...

- Euh... Désolé ? C'était trop irrésistible...

- Tu repasseras une couche sur le sous-marin avant qu'on ne parte, la peinture commence à s'user.

- Quoi ? Mais ça me prendrait deux semaines ! ... Au fait, on l'a pas refaite à la dernière escale ?

- On s'en fout, file-moi ça.

Ni une, ni deux, l'appareil se retrouva entre les mains de Kidd et Law raterrit gracieusement sur ses pieds. Nan, je blague, il s'est écrasé _(comme une merde)_ et a manqué de se faire décapiter par la pluie d'armes environnante.

- Mon appareil !

- Ah, tu vas devenir célèbre Traffy~

- Penguin, ce sera avec une brosse à dents. Eustass-ya, je te jure que je me vengerais. *sourire sadique qui en dit long sur la vengeance qu'il imagine*

* * *

**BLAM !** Ce qui restait de porte vola s'encastrer dans le mur d'en face. Les pirates l'ayant suivie des yeux remarquèrent qu'Ace avait mystérieusement disparu _(derrière Marco)_. Et quant ils se tournèrent vers l'ancien emplacement de ces débris de bois, ils virent un homme âgé, en costume blanc avec un bonnet représentant une tête de chien. Et un manteau/cape dont on pouvait sans problèmes deviner l'inscription « Justice absolue ».

- Il parait qu'il y a des pirates ici ?

Genkotsu no Garp, le héros de la marine.

La légende vivante qui a conduit le Seigneur des Pirates à l'échafaud, accompagnée de ses hommes.

Le patron se jura de ne plus _**JAMAIS**_ laisser entrer les gens aux couvre-chefs ou coiffures bizarres.

* * *

Alors, contentes ? Ou contents, je sais plus trop. Vous êtes des filles ou des garçons finalement ? ... Bah, peu importe. J'espère que ça vous a plu !

**Marco.** Il est avec Ace parce que, pour moi, il est impossible que l'équipage le laisse partir à la mort. Donc, on lui colle un partenaire. J'hésitais entre plusieurs commandants mais j'ai choisi Marco parce que _YAOOOOOOOOI ! _Ouais, entre autres. Et puis on peut balancer des tas de blagues aviaires, et il peut suivre le striker d'Ace (c'est pour ça que j'hésitais entre lui, Namur (qui pourrait nager assez vite) et Haruta (assez léger pour être embarqué sur le Striker (ou Izou, pour la même raison. Je crois.)))

L'architecture gothique est magnifique, vous ne trouvez pas ? Toute cette délicatesse dans de la pierre... _On s'en fout. Puis moi je préfère les ruines encore fumantes. _T'es vraiment moi ? _A la base, seulement à la base. _Et le reste c'est qui alors ? _Stein, Envy, Grell, Lust, Pride, Murtagh, un cheval, Dieu, Arya, Gandalf, la Triforce, Alduin, Shruikan, Sauron, le Balrog, le Roi Sorcier d'Angmar, Shelob, les Ts'lichs, le Kraken, Islanzadi, Sheogorath, Acnologia, Igneel, Bob Lennon, Pikachu _Ok j'ai compris. _des champignons, Ellana, __Dobby, __une pomme, CC, des chats _STOP ! _la Vérité, Yureka, Asura. Et encore beaucoup d'autres. _Je comprends mieux... Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma tête ? _J'en sais rien. Bon, je m'emmerde, je les invite tous. _Non ! Pas dans ma tête ! *commence à les voir arriver* Bordel, c'est pas possible. *les dragons survolent la masse et les flammes et l'ombre la bordent* On va tous mouri-i-i-ir :'( _Les copains !_

* * *

**Bon, **je regrette, mais je ne pense plus pouvoir tenir le rythme annoncé. _Feignasse._ Pas du tout. Enfin, si tu arrives à me faire comprendre les calculs vectoriels et tout ce qui est relatif à l'atome... _Euh... _Pour commencer bien sûr.

Bref, mes cours sont horriblement durs et je suis larguée, je vais me retrouver avec une amie donc ça ira peut-être mieux mais même si je redouble, je continuerais d'écrire ! (C'est poster qui serait un problème, sachant que si je rate je serais probablement privée d'ordi... Bon, je vais me débrouiller pour pas rater.)

Ce qui nous amène au point suivant, à savoir : mon accès à l'ordinateur. Je n'arrive pas à me connecter au site avec mon portable (en même temps, on m'a refourgué il y a cinq ans un vieux mac pour que je puisse utiliser Word, faut pas espérer des miracles, même si c'est un Mac©, il était déjà vieux quand je l'ai eu.) et mon smartphone ne peut pas poster donc je suis obligée de passer par la case imac... (Ouaip, on a que des Mac© à la maison. _Frimeuse._ Mon père est un Apple addict ! _Ce qui te rends incapable d'utiliser un PC._ J'ai jamais eu autant la honte de ma vie.) Hum, je disais... J'écris sur feuilles, je retranscris ça sur Word, j'envoie à une amie qui veut les avoir puis je le transfère ici où j'ajoute mes blablatages. Il me faut donc, en plus d'un ordinateur, un accès réseau. Bon, on l'a reconfiguré donc il ne devrait plus sauter. Et je ne serais plus obligée d'aller à l'arrêt de bus squatter le réseau pour lire ou regarder des vidéos (surtout la nuit quand j'arrive pas à dormir, ça caille).

Puis, enfin, le final : Je traverse une grosse crise de déprime (suite à mes résultats scolaires, entre autres) et je me tue à maintenir la même apparence qu d'habitude. Bon, j'écris toujours, je vais sur le net, je lit (vous, mangas, romans, doujin, ma dose habituelle quoi), je mange, dors et tout le reste (enfin, il faut que je le fasse plus souvent mais je le fais) donc **j'annule le délai d'un chapitre chaque mois.**Je vais me donner à fond pour rester le plus possible dans ces eaux-là, mais... Et si je tarde trop, je vous ferai des chapitres plus longs pour compenser.

* * *

_Vache, c'était pas joyeux... _Nop. Tu arranges ça ? _Haha, petit jeu. __Devinez quel est le truc débile avec Clo ? _Hey ! _Elle ne peut pas écrire dans des endroits normaux ! Il lui faut soit le bus, la salle d'étude de son école, son nid (bureau arrangé façon cage) ou des trucs bizarres du genre. Et elle ne sait pas s'asseoir normalement ! _Non, ça c'est toi. _On s'en branle !_ Bon, autre petit jeu : essayez de trouver d'où sort chacun des personnages cités par Freya. Il y a un peu de tout, mais allez-y !

Bon, c'est bientôt la fin _de ce monde qui n'entends rien _Allez viens, _sonner le tocsin _Fais valser leurs vieux discours _Viens danser, c'est _n_o_t_r_e_ t_o_u_r~

Oui, j'adore chanter. Ah, si Monsieur Papillon n'est pas là aujourd'hui c'est parce que Freya l'a bouffé. _J'aurais jamais fait ça !_ En fait il est retourné à l'étape cocon.

* * *

Alors, vous toutes (ou tous, mais pas grave) ! Allez voir les histoires de Zialema, Roussette et Morwyn K ! Même si l'on n'est pas sûr(e)s de leurs sexes, elles/ils font de superbes histoires ! Allez lire, je vous l'ordonne ! _T'as pas de Geass. _M'en fiche, je vous l'ordonne. **Pan ! **_Oups. Mon doigt a glissé._ Glargl... _Bon, on va pouvoir vérifier si elle c'est vraiment une fille..._ (cinq minutes plus tard) AU VIOOOOOOOOOOL ! _Hum, confirmation établie, c'est *générique de fin*_

* * *

(J'ai presque autant de blabla que de texte... Bon, je vais faire des chapitres plus grands. Et arrêter de m'excuser autant.)_  
_


End file.
